Days in Black Satin
by Evgeniya
Summary: Even vampires have their daytime rituals. Requested one-shot from doctorfetish. Warning: discipline of an adult male vampire, slash, and sensual adult content.


**Author's Note:** Written as a request, which was very inspiring. :) I hope you like it.

* * *

**DAYS IN BLACK SATIN**

by Evgeniya

It wasn't often that Russell found himself alone. His time was divided between being a king and being a maker. When he came to his bedroom to see that his consort had not yet returned, he made the rare mistake of taking advantage of some spare time that seemed to only show itself in the early mornings. With the master bedroom currently vacant, he leisurely retrieved his cigar and lighter and took those items with him to the corner of the room.

Talbot's absence was not missed. Russell had a subtle way of marveling at his presence from across the room. He had a unique beauty and, should it be unnoticed, he wouldn't hesitate to chime in with that fact. And if he were here now, he would complain about the cigar because all smoking was banned to the parlour.

After spending nearly 3,000 years confined to night, the glowing embers of the cigar chased away the darkness of the room. It sent a burning warmth down Russell's throat. It wasn't comparable to the natural heat of a human body, but after 3,000 years, who can remember? It certainly couldn't compete with sunlight, but it was what he had left. Fire was a primal companion of Celts, so it was a nod to his humble beginnings. Now with power and aspirations, he rarely had time to himself and found that smoking was a pleasant way to pass the time. It sealed him within a cocoon of self-absorption and left him nothing to focus on but the present. He could close himself off from the world and revel in the glorious satisfaction that he was unfailing. Even a king needed to withdraw himself from the world from time to time and forget that it was polluted by the footprints of mankind.

The cigar contained a blend of tobacco from all over the world; the very places he traveled and all of which he could distinguish on his tongue. There was a rich harmony of flavors that was slowly overshadowed by the earthy taste he favored most. The taste of human blood was seductive, but there was nothing more nostalgic than the rich, pure zest of the natural earth.

After enjoying another rich draw, he followed the smoke fade across the room and over the bed. The glossy charm and luxurious feel of the black satin sheets made the daytime slumbers blissful. It wasn't a concern for Russell, but it was a choice his consort had made. He did admire the way it laid very naturally across his lover's skin, but tonight it was hollowed into an outline of a shadow. It curved gracefully into the shape of Talbot; a form that he knew exceedingly well.

Russell set his cigar down. So Talbot _had_ come to bed.

That was worthy of investigation. His progeny usually made it to bed before him and today was no exception. The only difference was that something had led him away.

Russell went into the hallway to seek out his consort, but he was instantly distracted by a couple of low hitching noises. He recognized the familiar sound. Someone was putting in a great effort to stifle their tears and sure enough, Talbot was on the stairs pressed tight against the railing.

Russell could have snorted. It was typical - Talbot and his infallible sense of timing. He always let his emotions run wild, but the worst of it seem to come when they were both in need of some rest.

Still, his child was crying and trying very hard not to. His tall, strong body was now reduced to a small bundle of shuddering tears. So with a sigh, Russell came to the top step and sat beside his progeny. He settled there and stroked the curve of his back. He could feel Talbot fight against the temptation to relax against him. That was a good indicator that Talbot blamed him for something.

"I have many sleepless days, too," Russell announced, hoping that the sudden confession would unearth the root of the problem. He knew that if Talbot wanted to talk, he would instigate it on his own. But with the sun up, there wasn't much time to wait for such an initiation.

"Please," Talbot nearly choked on a sob. His body shuddered in such a way that the king knew he was more frustrated than sad. "What do you have to be sleepless about?"

"You."

That was the wrong answer. Russell could tell by the way Talbot jerked away.

"I came to bed," Russell continued nonetheless. "You were not there."

Talbot drew his arms against his chest. If the king was going to use guilt to get him to open up, it wouldn't work. And if the king was merely narrating his day, well… that was only going to annoy him further.

"You weren't here all night," Talbot answered starkly and looked away. "I suppose we're even."

Russell caught the accusation in his words. Just as he suspected, it_ was_ about him.

When Russell didn't respond, Talbot tilted his head slightly. Just enough to catch his face. He wasn't happy to see that Russell didn't plan to react at all.

"I spend more time with strangers than my own husband!" Talbot egged on. "…and I can't tell if they despise my company more than you do."

Russell furrowed his brow and tightened the creases in his forehead. It was the expression he took whenever he considered something carefully. Talbot was far too young to be a match for him physically. His only recourse would be to skewer him with words, remind him that his absence was happily substituted with countless others, and the king could never allow himself to be baited in such a way.

"And that's the problem," Russell drawled out slowly after he made an observation. "You've never learned how to occupy yourself alone. I've had to pack this mansion full of boys just so you could find something to do with yourself."

That stopped the tears.

However, they were replaced with something far worse. Talbot's body jerked back and tensed with what was obviously anger. Russell watched the change unfold. If he could chase away his tears with a simple prod, then hopefully he could calm his rage by following with a compliment.

"Nearly seven hundred years and I've never forgotten my obligation to you," Talbot reminded first with a sharp hiss. "_Seven hundred_ _years_ and I'm more invested in this relationship than you ever were!"

Russell was briefly distracted by that statement. He laughed before he could stop himself. "Oh, spare me. I've always been the provider in this home. Shall we list the contributions you've made throughout the centuries? Or is that a bet you're not willing to lose?"

Talbot's eyes widened, but Russell lifted his hand to silence him. He knew immediately that he spoke too rashly, but as king he often had to speak what first came to mind. Now that he was just him and his progeny, he had to retreat back a step. Talbot _was_ worthy of all his praises.

"You're right," the king corrected. "It's not just about our contributions. You've made a lot of sacrifices. Far more than me."

Talbot was momentarily satisfied, even if he did not completely trust the king's words. Russell knew he had a long way to go. Talbot did not say much, but what he did say was clear. He was looking to be acknowledged and reassured that his maker did not forget his responsibility to him.

"I know I ask a lot of you, but what I appreciate most is what you do blindly." Russell went to touch his face, but Talbot flashed him a warning. He wasn't ready for that yet, so Russell dropped his hand. "I like returning to you. Seeing you safe. Your presence alone is more empowering than human blood. It's the only thing I thrive on."

Talbot pulled his eyes away again. Possibly reconsidering why he left the bedroom to begin with. However, he was still silent. The best thing to do would be to give him his space and let his emotions run their course. Unfortunately, his tears had drained himself of some much needed blood and Russell knew spending the day awake wouldn't help him any. He had an obligation as his maker to make sure he got the rest he needed. He couldn't depend on the guards for that. The guards could ensure Talbot's safety, but he would only follow orders from one person.

That was an honor reserved only for Russell. And now when he looked upon his child, he saw traces of his grief still on his face. Frustration had built up, leaving him feeling ignored and neglected. Those emotions were easily magnified by the blood loss and lack of sleep. Now his tears had hardened, but when Russell first saw him, he looked so overcome in his pain he could have broken apart. And Russell supposed a part of him did. Vampires didn't deal well with blood loss. Wasting blood so early in the morning would only make sleep uncomfortable.

Russell decided to finally deal with the tears. He framed Talbot's face in his hands and his child did not pull away this time. He slowly began to wipe away the tears with his thumbs. They were hard and thick, but flaked away spotlessly beneath his thorough touch. When Talbot realized what was happening, he immediately flinched away.

"I hate when you do that!" Talbot spat, not quite at the gesture but as the mess it made. Russell than wiped the remaining blood on his pant leg. It was another action that made his progeny cringe.

"Don't bother me," Russell said, proving his point by brushing away more blood. While he hated to see Talbot bleed, vampires were always connected through the blood. "There's no greater joy than knowing a child still needs his maker."

"I _don't_ need you!" Talbot insisted and shoved Russell away.

Russell smiled at the pout. Of course Talbot would be defensive about his insecurity. He rarely exposed it in such a manner. But Talbot had already shown his cards. He did need Russell's care and attention. Having neglected it for far too long, Talbot felt abandoned.

"I have not forgotten my responsibility to you," the king assured. Talbot was always on his mind, even when he didn't have time to express it. "You will always be in my favor. Even with your face in such a state, you are beautiful to look upon. Like a precious gem embedded in a crown."

However, Talbot knew how to throw a compliment back in the king's face.

"All you can afford is a passing glance!" he shouted as he whipped his head around. "Seen, but not heard! I know the routine all too well."

The reassurance in Russell's eyes gradually vanished until there was nothing left but the cold look of a ruthless king. Talbot watched in cautious fascination. He noticed it was a part that Russell slipped into effortlessly.

"You must excuse such a miserable display of emotions," Talbot retreated distantly and turned away. "You shouldn't let me disrupt your sleep. You are needed as king."

Russell held his expression. That was another jab at the responsibility of his title. And despite that responsibility, he couldn't leave Talbot alone while he still felt so insecure and neglected. That probably was what he wanted in order to further his arguments tomorrow night. He wanted to be left alone to wallow in his own misery, but Russell couldn't let himself be pushed away and he always rose to a challenge.

"I'm not going to bed without you," Russell stated firmly.

"I just can't sleep because you will it. I'm not as mechanical as you are. My emotional drives are still intact."

Russell nodded along and came to a decision. "I was wrong. I was sure you getting the bleeds would be the only way to aggravate the situation." Then he sighed. "As it turns out, insulting me is far more _aggravating_."

"That's only if you chose to be insulted. You're free to pick and choose which statements of mine to ignore, just as you always have been."

Russell had to admire his tactic. Talbot had his own way of manipulating a situation. His stubbornness had worked well for him. He always left the room with the last word.

"So you're going to spend an entire day on the landing?" Russell asked firmly.

"I'm allowed my own personal ambitions!" Then Talbot flashed a glimpse of his fangs to protect his decision.

Russell mulled that over for a moment. Talbot should be free to suffer from the bleeds if he so insisted, but the king couldn't have his child hide behind a wall of cold distance, especially when their time together was so limited to begin with. If allowed, Talbot would cripple himself with his own emotions. Most of it was intensified by his timing. The sun was beating down against the mansion. Russell could feel the heat radiating from behind the walls. If he could feel the blood prickling behind his ears, Talbot certainly felt it long ago.

"You've lost too much blood already," Russell announced. "You're just going to feel worse."

Russell nudged his shoulder to urge him up the stairs. They could always continue this quarrel tomorrow. "Come on," he encouraged. "Let's get some sleep. I'm tired and you've lost enough blood as it is."

Talbot was unresponsive. He sat with his back still turned to Russell, but he could sense the king stand up and offer him his hand.

Russell held out his hand and stood there for some time. He had a deceiving air of limitless patience, but predicted that his child would eventually yield to his request. He knew that he did not want to be alone. Talbot never wanted to be alone. That was what instigated this whole argument to begin with.

Talbot hunched his shoulders and turned himself away. He crowded against the railing as close as he could. His maker's hand was too much to resist in his tired, vulnerable state. But he knew that whatever was left of his resolve would be lost if he allowed Russell to console him just now. He already made the mistake of telling Russell he didn't need him. Now his whole argument seemed muddled.

"You're being stubborn," Russell said as he dropped his hand. His voice was not raised, but Talbot knew immediately that the king's so-called infinite patience had finally been exhausted.

"It's one of my charms," Talbot pointed out. Then he added quietly and bitterly, "…or so I'm told."

"You _will_ come to bed," the king vowed sternly, but Talbot paid him no mind until Russell took a single step forward.

Talbot immediately moved to escape the king's encircling arms. He crammed his chest tight against the banister and locked his arms around the posts. He felt Russell's arms around his waist and braced his muscles against the king's efforts.

"I'm not above dragging you upstairs!" Russell warned and tightened his hold.

"Just try!" Talbot dared as he squeezed the posts with a crushing grip, but it would do no use once he was in the king's clutches. A mere second later, there was a loud _snap_ and several spindles went crashing to the floor downstairs.

Russell and Talbot instantly stood up and took one step back. Without the support of the posts, the handrail snapped in half and dangled precariously from the balustrade. A few more creaks later, and it too took the plunge to the first floor.

Talbot stood there, momentarily stunned. Even he knew he would regret that decision when he looked upon the mess through different eyes tomorrow night. For now, he examined the destruction with an opened gasp as several guards stormed in to investigate the commotion. Russell quickly sent them away. He did not need an audience to witness a dispute between him and his progeny. They most certainly could hear it already.

"This is scarcely appropriate behavior for a king's consort," Russell growled. "If you have spent enough energy now, we are going to bed."

Talbot instantly stopped grieving for the staircase as a shiver of agitation crawled up his spine. He still had two broken spindles in his hand and he crushed what was left of them in his tight grip. The wood shattered beneath the pressure and sent splinters flying through the air.

Talbot seemed to thrive on the excitement of emotions. If the sun had not risen quite some time ago, Russell might have even indulged him some more. But now, there was no more time for talking. Talbot had spurn conversation and reassuring touches. Russell had to reassume a role he had been neglecting as maker, so he instantly grabbed Talbot's elbow and the younger vampire barely had time to flinch.

With Russell sitting on the top step, Talbot found himself bent over one knee, with his legs trapped beneath one of Russell's. If Talbot needed reassurance of Russell's commitment to their relationship, he would have it.

Talbot steadied himself with two palms flat against the carpet. He tensed instinctively as Russell's hand lifted. Talbot wasn't fully prepared when it came down with extraordinary speed, but he let out no more than a small "ow," which was a consequence of shock rather than pain. Russell's hand was heavy and firm as he proceeded to bring it down against his progeny's backside. Instead of spanking from right to left to spread out the sting, he landed all swats directly to the center of his seat.

Rather than embarrassed by the position, Talbot was overwhelmed. After the initial squirming, he realized that the sensation wasn't so intense on top of a layer of charmeuse. His backside was tipped so skillfully over Russell's knee. It left no room for him to wiggle his bottom out of aim. It was one of few positions where Russell could completely surround him and it was a consistent reminder of his maker's presence.

It was a raw expression of Russell's strength and Talbot was the sole recipient of his authority and attention. While Russell wasn't as persistently attentive as he should be, he would never let Talbot fester long feeling that he was without the king's care and concern.

Completely absorbed in Russell's presence, Talbot started to feel the tension in his muscles lift and he dropped to his elbows to accept the rest of his swats in silence. The present was drawn to the forefront of his mind and his stress and worries became less prominent.

The king was so skilled when it came to disciplining his child. He held him snug and tight against him. There was no movement other than what he would allow. Talbot's backside was angled exactly to his liking and fully accepting this strict care. As much as Talbot wanted to push Russell away, he was relieved to know that his maker would never yield to such a foolish request.

A few more muffled swats started to sting. Talbot tried to silence his groans, but Russell aimed steadily for the most efficiency and landed a volley of swift swats low on the younger vampire's upturned backside. Talbot could only wince since he was locked firmly in place beneath Russell's hold. Russell wasn't letting him go.

Russell watched him flinch underneath his harsh attention. His precious treasure. Every swat made him wince and quiver, but he could do no more. He wondered how long Talbot had been struggling with his frustrations. His child was so skilled at dismissing people with a flippant remark.

"I will always care for you just as I always been," Russell stated. "And no amount of accusations will sway me from my responsibility to you."

Talbot bit his lip to catch his last moan. That was everything a progeny wished to hear.

While Russell would usually end a spanking by keeping Talbot bent over his knee until he regained composure, he instead lifted his progeny back and perched him on his knee. Talbot shifted slightly and a breath that shouldn't be there caught in his throat. The swats themselves weren't so hard, but it was the unnatural and impulsive swiftness with which they landed that made Talbot fidget in Russell's lap.

Russell held Talbot there. One hand on his knee and the other stroking his back. His child's body felt more relaxed on his lap and within his arms. The tension was gone and his mind more focused. His progeny was not as distraught as he was a moment ago. Those distressed feelings were soothed for now by being acknowledged, noticed, and cared for. Russell would have to be more mindful in the future to ensure that his child always felt connected and secured.

"Are you ready to go to bed?" Russell asked to test the waters.

Talbot's fists knotted around handfuls of Russell's shirt for support, even though he was always perfectly balanced within Russell's arms. It was very close to being a hug, which was he was tempted to do. The king may have disguised his order within a question, but his child was well aware of all his tactics. However, his eyelids were heavy and his body tired. He realized that he spent too much of the day awake. Sleep sounded tempting, so with his head hung low, he attempted a shaky nod.

Russell responded with the barest of smiles. Rest was a good idea. If there was any unseen lingering stress, it would disappear with a decent day's rest. So Russell moved to head to the bedroom.

"Wait," Talbot objected quickly when he felt Russell shift to hold him in his arms. He resisted briefly as he picked him up, but the king wouldn't go along with any more challenge today. By the time Russell successfully carried him back to the bed, Talbot no longer offered even a semblance of resistance.

Russell turned his back for only a second. Just enough time to flick off the lights. Even in the dark, vampires have perfect vision and he returned to catch Talbot flinging pillows to the floor.

It was remarkable how quickly Talbot's temperament could change, but as far as tantrums went, this wasn't so bad.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making your bed," his progeny explained as he knotted the satin sheets into a ball and chucked it at the discarded pillows. "You sleep on the floor."

The intensity behind his words may have been slightly subdued, but he was still as willful as ever. However, since he was in bed and willing to rest, Russell wouldn't push it. Talbot was surely tired and his mood would change once again at sundown. At least this way, Russell was the only one who would be in discomfort.

So Russell let out a hoarse sigh and crouched down before his makeshift bed. The satin had a noticeably different feel on the hardwood floor. It certainly didn't look as luxurious when in knots. As Russell tried to settle on the hard, stiff surface, he looked to the empty space still at his left. It was a place by his side usually reserved for his consort and he decided that his absence wasn't right. His child had already tried to push him away, so it shouldn't work now. As Talbot nestled comfortably in his own bed above him, Russell reached up and grabbed his elbow and hauled him to the floor.

Talbot landed on top of Russell with an undignified "…oomff." His immediate aggravation quickly fled when Russell met his eyes. There was a pleading there. Still authoritative and strong, but also caring and protective.

"My place has always been beside you," the king insisted firmly. He was willing to spend the entire day on the floor, but he wanted Talbot as near as he could. Talbot would try to push himself away again, but he knew his child needed this closeness.

And Talbot did feel secure in that position on top of Russell. The weight of his body should have been enough to crush a human of the king's small frame. But Russell was strong and proud and Talbot's position, pressed tight against Russell, seemed like it was built just for him.

Talbot's first impulse was to curse at Russell for being right. As he stared down at him, he knew he needed his king and maker as he was sure a small part of Russell needed him. If he didn't, he would have slept peacefully on the floor alone.

Talbot stared at him for several silent minutes, completely captivated by the expectant, waiting expression in the king's eyes. The remaining heartache he felt suddenly dissolved. This was a side of the king that he never showed to anyone else.

With feverish enthusiasm, Talbot finally gripped Russell's face and pressed his lips against the king's. He still had that need to be completely absorbed in Russell's presence. His unconditional devotion found his passion bursting into an insatiable hunger. Like all vampires, Russell tasted like blood and power… and something distinctly _him_. Russell was irreplaceable in his arms and beneath his kiss. He had so many lovers, but Russell had an essence that they both shared; one bound by blood and could never be disrupted.

Talbot needed that reminder.

Feeling all the tension completely melt away from Talbot, Russell pushed up against the kiss with indisputable fervor. He kissed him harsher than intended for the preceding circumstances, even nip a small wound in his bottom lip as his fangs extended, but it was fueled by all the passion he felt and he needed Talbot to feel it, too.

Remarkably, Talbot's blood from the fresh wound and the dried, blood-stained tears on his face tasted stronger than any cigar or any human.

When Russell pulled Talbot to the floor, he had caught him in his arms. Now that hand was stroking its way from his shoulder and softly down the muscular curve of his arm. His mouth and hands continued their worshipful admiration of the younger vampire's body until he found Talbot's hips. He spun themselves around and Talbot looked up at him with the same look that took his breath away 700 years ago. For Talbot, it was quite literal because he shortly relinquished his human life to him. Possibly the greatest gift the king ever received.

Underneath Russell's insistent touch, Talbot's clothing slipped away. With infinite care, he continued to strip the younger vampire, leaving him nothing but his natural beauty. It was a beauty he shared with many, but the vulnerability and insecurity he showed earlier was Russell's and Russell's alone. No one else earned that honor.

While a king could hardly admit it, it was the only knowledge that had the power to humble him. Especially when they were alone.

Talbot lay quietly as Russell pulled his own garments away. With a low, but insistent growl, Talbot rolled over and Russell raised him slightly to push deep inside him. Talbot was crushed further and further into the smooth glide of the satin against the floor as Russell thrust further and further into his eager body. With continued slow thoroughness of his thrusts and hands, he felt the sudden rigidity of the bunched shoulders beneath him as Talbot trembled with the intensity of their passion. Russell admired the strength behind his progeny's back. He nuzzled the curve of the muscles, feeling the cold firmness of the quaking shoulder against his cheek. He reveled in that body and his beauty. It seemed hard to believe that his perfect progeny was ever a feeble human. No one would ever guess that he was anything besides flawless. Russell branded that trembling shoulder below him with a kiss then a bite before he was overcome by the crushing force of his own release.

Everything was quiet and still for a few moments afterwards. When it was just the two of them, Mississippi became a timeless kingdom where nothing could ever touch their 700 year bond. So together they listened to the pleasant silence that came with the absence of breathing.

Russell's fingers were lost in the dark depths of Talbot's hair. There was a dull heat beneath the locks, which signaled that they were awake far too long. The blood would gradually seep away from their bodies without rest, so Russell maneuvered Talbot's head against his shoulder and draped the satin around them. It wasn't often when their intimacy wasn't rushed, and keeping Talbot close and tight against him was their way of savoring the rare bliss that consumed them.

The younger vampire eventually shifted uncomfortably on the hard ground and Russell grinned in the darkness. Even when he caught an elbow in his ribs.

"Am I still condemned to the floor?" he asked teasingly. Talbot would never be so proud as to sentence himself to the floor as well.

"Yes," Talbot answered defensively as impulse. He was slightly annoyed that Russell interrupted their pleasant afterglow to seek a reprieve. However, he reconsidered once he shifted again. The curve of his spine couldn't settle comfortably on the floor, but he was too drained to actually move.

"…at least for a few moments longer," Talbot amended since there was no point in regaining his strength if he woke up to a stiff neck.

Russell accepted that response with a deep sigh that ended with a thin smile. Sleep didn't come easily most days. Today wouldn't be any different.

It would only be a moment longer before Talbot noticed the lingering cigar smoke in the room…

THE END.


End file.
